


Day 7 | Gravestone

by bookishvice



Series: Fictober 2017 [7]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Halloween, Love, M/M, Sex, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-09 12:12:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13481241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookishvice/pseuds/bookishvice
Summary: In their twelve years together, they defiled a lot of surfaces in the chase of soul-shattering orgasms.





	Day 7 | Gravestone

In their twelve years together, they defiled a lot of surfaces in the chase of soul-shattering orgasms. Office desks, kitchen countertops, last rows of busses and trains, public bathrooms, car top outside a concert venue—you named it and Luhan and his amazing boyfriend Minseok had done the dirty over it.

It’s Halloween night, so it’s more than fitting that they are over an unmarked gravestone slab grinding their clothed erections against each other while devouring their mouths in a filthy kiss. Luhan swallows Minseok’s moans as they both fumble to open zippers and get rid of clothes to reach heated skin.

“Damn, baby.” Luhan pants, almost laughing at Minseok’s frustrated growls at getting their jeans open and out of the way. He sits up and kneels to make it easier. “In a hurry?”

“Need you,” Minseok says, looking up with eyes blown with lust. “Need you in me.”

Luhan curses under his breath. Hearing his otherwise serious boyfriend talk dirty, and turn into this needy and demanding fox is a huge turn on. When Minseok’s hand finally wraps around Luhan’s cock and pulls him out of his boxers, Luhan let out a loud exhale. Fuck that feels good. Years of being together and exploring every single maneuver, position, and kink, ensures Minseok pumps Luhan exactly how he loves, with a firm grip and a twist around the head.

“Love your cock,” Minseok says, licking his lips. He strokes Luhan twice more, and then lowers and takes the hot flesh in his mouth.

Luhan moans, his hands flying to grip Minseok’s hair and lightly fuck his mouth. “God, baby. Your mouth is heaven.”

With Minseok’s expert blowjob skills—hard suck, creative tongue, and messy as fuck—it doesn’t take long of Luhan to be right there on the edge of coming. Minseok pulls back before that happens though, smirking at the whine that comes out of Luhan’s mouth. Minseok stretches back on the gravestone, finishes taking his pants off, and snaps his fingers at Luhan. “Lube.”

Laughing at how impatient his boyfriend is being tonight, Luhan grabs a packet of lube, rips it open, and gets to work. In a hurry as he is, Minseok still enjoys being fingered open, so Luhan takes his time. He lives for every breathy moan, every plead for more, every drawn out “Lu” that falls from Minseok’s lips.

“Lu, baby, please.” Minseok whines.

Luhan grins, brushing lightly over his boyfriend’s prostate. “Please, what?”

Minseok groans. “Fuck me. Now.” 

Luhan pulls his fingers out and crawls closer. He rubs his dick over Minseok’s crack, pressing at his entrance, and slapping his dick against it. “How bad do you want this?”

“Fucking hell, Lu.” Minseok curses. “Get your dick in me!”

With a chuckle, Luhan enters him, embracing the tight warmth that welcomes him. He falls forward and sets his hands beside his boyfriend’s head, smiling down at him. “Better?”

“Only if you move.” Minseok grins as he tilts his hips, drawing Luhan further inside.

They go at it like they haven’t seen each other in weeks and have just reunited. They go at it like they’ve been on a stupid sex-abstaining cleanse just because their friends dared them. They go at it like they’ve mapped out each other’s bodies and know exactly how to move to drive the other wild.

Luhan feels the coil of his orgasm wind tighter and tighter, ready to snap. He pants against Minseok’s mouth, and whispers, “Love you. Love you so much.”

“Love you, too.” Minseok gasps and clenches hard around Luhan as he comes, painting their torsos with warm come. Luhan quickly follows him into bliss, filling his boyfriend up and staying there, just how Minseok likes it.

Luhan lies over his boyfriend, body still buzzing pleasantly encased in Minseok’s arms. Luhan clings right back, not wanting to ever let go of him.

 

After sex and bliss and love…they…

 

Luhan wakes up in the morning, cold and lying over a hard surface. He turns over and finds he is alone and fully clothed. The familiar burn in his eyes begins, but he still smiles sadly at the sky.

“I miss you.”

The tears fall as they always do. They no longer leave him completely non-functional, so he lets them fall and fall until they dry. 

Luhan turns his face away from the sky and kisses the cold marble underneath him. He brushes his fingers over the marker plate, traces the name (Minseok Kim) and date engraved there (1989-2014).

“I will always miss you.”

Luhan leaves with the promise of visiting again, soon. It’s a promise he keeps for years to come, dropping by every month to share his life with his deceased beloved. Even after finding companionship, and a second chance at love, Luhan still comes by the gravestone where they once made love to talk to Minseok.


End file.
